Récompense
by histoirede
Summary: Suite du 167th down. Et si vous l'avez pas lu, ce qui s'y passe devrait être assez clair dans la fic. Yaoi, Takami x Sakuraba.


Titre : Récompense  
Diclaimer : Inagaki & Murata se partagent les droits sur Eyeshield 21  
Note : Suite du 167th down. Et si vous l'avez pas lu, ce qui s'y passe devrait être assez clair dans la fic

- Félicitations.

Sakuraba se retourna vers le quarter-back qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- ... Je vous ai dit que nous l'avions gagné à deux.  
- Tu l'as gagné par toi-même.

Sakuraba poussa un léger soupir.

- Il m'a peut-être été décerné, mais... mais je n'aurais jamais remporté quoi que ce soit si vous n'aviez pas été là.

Takami s'approcha, posant son casque sur le banc.  
Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, Sakuraba insisterait sur ce point.  
Et quelque part, il était conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux.  
Mais le fait que Sakuraba remporte ce prix ne pouvait que l'aider à retrouver confiance en lui-même.

- Où sont les autres ?  
- Bah, Takami-san, vous saviez pas qu'on devait fêter notre victoire ce soir ? Le rendez-vous était y a bien 10 minutes ici mais je suis arrivé en retard à cause de Miracle-san.  
- 10 minutes ?

Takami regarda sa montre d'un air incrédule.

- Donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas 17h30.  
- Plutôt 19h10.  
- ... ma montre s'est arrêtée.  
- Je comptais prendre un taxi, vous pourrez en profiter.  
- Prends les transports en commun comme les garçons de ton âge.  
- C'est pas que je veux pas, mais Miracle-san m'a dit qu'il y avait encore pas mal de mes fans autour du stade et que je ferais mieux de pas me balader tout seul à pieds dans les alentours.  
- Après ta consécration d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû me dire que tes fans allaient revenir en nombre.

Takami s'assit sur le banc et commença à délacer ses chaussures.

- Ca ne te gêne pas de m'attendre, au moins ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis il faut encore que je prenne une douche, donc j'ai pas tellement d'avance sur vous.  
- Bon, tant mieux.  
- Au fait, où vous étiez jusqu'à maintenant ?  
- Bah, je discutais avec d'autres joueurs... d'autres équipes. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Sakuraba sortit une serviette de son sac.

- Bon, ben je vous précède à la douche ! A tout de suite !

* * *

Quand il revint de la douche, Takami trouva Sakuraba en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, ses affaires encore éparpillées ça et là autour de son sac.

- Je suis prêt dans cinq minutes.  
- Ne vous pressez pas, Takami-san.

Takami commença à s'habiller, rangeant ses affaires de foot après avoir sorti des vêtements frais de son sac de sport.

- ... Takami-san ?

Takami s'arrêta dans son reboutonnage de chemise et se tourna vers Sakuraba.  
Il tenait le prix qu'il avait reçu à la main.

- Est-ce que je peux... enfin... je... je voudrais que vous le gardiez.  
- ... hein ?  
- Le prix.  
- Tu n'as pas assez de place dans ton sac ?  
- Non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais dire... que vous le gardiez. Vraiment.  
- Sakuraba, c'est /toi/ qui l'a gagné, il n'y a aucune raison que je le garde.  
- ... si. Je... je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. Mais il y a plein de raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez l'avoir. Déjà parce que vous le méritez. Moi je sais bien que vous êtes le quarter-back qui fait le plus d'efforts de tout ce championnat. Et puis... et puis comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure... je l'aurais pas eu si vous aviez pas été là.  
- Tu aurais tout aussi bien rattrapé les passes de quelqu'un d'autre, Sakuraba. Tu le mérites, tu l'as gagné. Garde-le.  
- Non, je... Je veux dire, si vous n'aviez pas été là... je ne me serais jamais amélioré comme je l'ai fait.  
- ... Sakuraba...

Le lycéen avait baissé son visage et Takami s'était rapproché de lui.

- C'est vous qui avez fait de moi un bon receveur. Sans vous, je ne l'aurais pas eu. Il vous revient de droit.  
- Arrête de raconter des âneries, maintenant. Et range-le dans ton sac.  
- Mais, Takami-san.  
- Sakuraba. Ca m'a fait plaisir quand tu as dit que ce prix était à nous deux. Mais là tu exagères. Je suis content que tu penses autant de bien de moi, mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser. C'est par tes efforts que tu l'as gagné. Et si c'est moi qui t'aie poussé à faire ces efforts, je m'en félicite, mais ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'être mentionné.  
- Takami-san...  
- ... Je suis heureux pour toi, Sakuraba. Vraiment heureux. Et aussi fier de ce que tu es devenu. J'avais raison de croire en toi.  
- Takami-san, ne dites pas ça.  
- C'est vrai, pourtant.  
- Moi je crois que je ne mérite pas tout le bien que vous dites de moi. Et... et je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous rendre tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
- ... continue d'être le meilleur receveur du tournoi ?

Le visage de Sakuraba se baissa encore plus qu'avant.

- ... Sakuraba ?  
- ...  
- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
- ... non...

La voix de Sakuraba était comme déformée.

- Tu pleures ?  
- ...  
- ... donc j'ai vraiment dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas.  
- ... Takami-san...  
- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je... hmm... disons que ça m'arrive rarement de faire pleurer les gens et que...

Sakuraba étouffa un rire dans ses pleurs et releva son visage.

- Pardon, Takami-san.  
- Mais pardon pour quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien.  
- ... vous êtes trop gentil, Takami-san.  
- Et toi trop émotif.  
- Je suis ému par votre gentillesse.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas te voler ton prix ? Je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses que de te le laisser.

Sakuraba se remit à rire, essuyant une larme du revers de sa main.

- Takami-san, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
- ... tu pleurerais moins ?  
- Arrêtez de me taquiner.  
- Mais ça te fait rire plutôt que pleurer.

Sakuraba fit une petite moue pas bien méchante et attrapa un pan de la chemise de Takami dans sa main droite.

- ... Takami-san ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Est-ce que... est-ce que je vous dérange ?

Takami répondit d'abord par un sourire puis voyant que Sakuraba ne regardait pas son visage, osa attraper le menton du jeune homme pour l'obliger à regarder vers lui.

- Jamais.  
- ... vraiment ?  
- Promis juré.  
- Mais je... tout serait plus facile pour vous si vous n'aviez pas à vous occuper de moi.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je suis content que tu sois là.

La main gauche de Sakuraba vint aussi rejoindre la chemise de Takami, s'accrochant à peine plus haut que celle qu'il y avait posée précédemment.

- ... on va être vraiment en retard, Takami-san...  
- ... hmm. Probablement.  
- ... Takami-san ?  
- Hmm ?  
- ... Takami-san...  
- Quoi ?

Sakuraba baissa à nouveau son visage et la main de Takami qui n'avait pas quitté son menton s'était retrouvée à frôler sa joue.  
Sakuraba fit un léger pas en avant, se rapprochant encore du quarter-back.

- ... ez...v...oi.  
- Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu.  
- ... restez avec moi.  
- Bah, on avait pas prévu de rejoindre les autres ensemble ?

Sakuraba releva son visage, prenant un semblant d'air fâché.

- Vous comprenez rien !

Takami releva ses lunettes sur son nez et fit un léger sourire.  
Sa main droite vint se replacer sur le visage de Sakuraba et dans l'instant qui suivit, ses lèvres avaient recouvert celles du lycéen.

- ... plus que tu ne le crois, je pense.

Sakuraba afficha un air étonné une demi-seconde puis ses mains attrapèrent le visage de Takami pour l'attirer au sien.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci bien plus longtemps que la première fois, les corps des deux lycéens se serrant l'un contre l'autre.  
Takami encercla la taille de Sakuraba de ses bras et ce dernier laissa ses mains retomber sur les épaules du lycéen.

* * *

Le souffle court, Sakuraba reposa son visage sur l'épaule de Takami.

- Pourquoi vous avez pas fait ça plus tôt ??  
- ... parce que je n'étais pas sûr et certain de ta réaction. Avoue que si je m'étais trompé, ça aurait pu être... hmm, gênant, non ?  
- ... hmm.  
- ...  
- Takami-san...  
- Oui ?  
- Vous... vous en avez vraiment envie ?  
- Je pensais que quand je t'ai soulevé et plaqué contre le casier de vestiaire c'était assez clair que j'en avais envie.

Sakuraba fit un petit sourire.

- ... je ne m'imaginais pas ce côté un peu "sauvage" chez vous.  
- A vrai dire moi non plus. A côté de ça je ne pensais pas que le jour où je me déciderais enfin à t'embrasser ce serait dans un endroit si... public.

Sakuraba embrassa le cou de Takami doucement avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Ca fait... longtemps que vous y pensez ?  
- ... c'est une longue histoire.  
- Takami-san...  
- ... Sakuraba.  
- ... on va vraiment être en retard.  
- ... je me dis que si je te lâche maintenant je vais peut-être me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un rêve.  
- Takami-san, je ne vous savais pas si romantique.  
- ... Moi non plus.  
- Sauvage et romantique.  
- Ca ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Je suis plus habitué à "grand et gentil".  
- Hmm, aussi. Mais ça vous va bien d'être sauvage et romantique.  
- Si tu le dis.

Sakuraba se cala légèrement plus contre Takami, glissant une main dans le dos du quarter-back.

- J'ai pas envie de vous lâcher.

Takami glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de Sakuraba.

- Ne me lâche pas, alors.

Sakuraba fit un sourire et plia le col de chemise qui lui faisait face pour embrasser la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Takami.  
Celui-ci frissonna.

- J'ai déjà trouvé un point sensible ?  
- ... il faut croire.

Sakuraba embrassa à nouveau la chair sous ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans les vestiaires et les deux lycéens, pris par surprise, s'écartèrent légèrement.

- Ah, c'est le mien.

Takami quitta définitivement les bras de Sakuraba pour attraper le téléphone dans son sac.

- Oui, je sais. Hmm... Oui, oui, ma montre s'est arrêté et j'ai loupé le rendez-vous. Hmm. Il est avec moi. Il vient aussi. On risque de mettre un peu de temps pour éviter ses fans. Oui, oui. Oh ben comme tout le monde. Ne t'inquiète pas. Hmm, à tout à l'heure. Désolé, on aurait dû appeler.

Takami raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers Sakuraba.

- Ils nous attendent.  
- Je vais appeler un taxi.  
- ... hmm.

Sakuraba s'assit sur le banc et sortit à son tour son téléphone.  
Imitant le garçon, Takami s'assit et enfila ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas encore mises.  
Le coup de fil fut rapidement fini et la pièce retomba dans le silence.

- ... Takami-san ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'était... c'était pas juste aujourd'hui ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je... enfin, on...  
- ...  
- ... vous serez de nouveau sauvage et romantique une autre fois ?

Takami éclata de rire.

- Si c'est ce que tu aimes, je ferai de mon mieux.

Sakuraba répondit d'un grand sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Takami assis à côté de lui.


End file.
